To Know Loss, Is To Be Human
by The Blk01
Summary: To know loss, is to be human. They know loss, can that bring them together? After all they are only human. Every one needs some one to help the pain sometimes.he sees hers, and she sees his. rated M to be safe,for the future Yes kids, this is a ShikaHina
1. knowing the look

To Know Loss, Is To Be Human.

By: The Blk 1

First fic. Don't hate, I like "Out-Of-The-Box" couples. This one is really out of the box!!!

This, Boys/girls is in-fact a Shika/Hinata Story!!! Read and review you my like it!!!

Sum: To know loss, is to be human. They know loss, can that bring them together? After all they are only human. Every one needs some one to help the pain sometimes.

I don't own Naruto, but some days soon watch out!

Chapter 1

The wind was strong, but warm, and soothing, as it flew over Shikamaru's head.

He was on his way to the Hokage Mansion. A messenger was sent to get him earlier in the day.

"Wonder what the mission will be?" he thought blankly, staring into the sky.

He came out of his thought just in time to see Hinata as she collided with him. With"OOF" he fell to the ground

"Ouch" Hinata said with a sigh. She hadn't been looking where she was going, lost deep in her own thoughts.

Shikamaru looked at his the girl with a questioning eye." What was she doing, how stupid". He thought, with a slight smile.

He tended to get angry with people when they did foolish things, or he just ignored it, and went on his way. For some reason though, he felt the urge to talk to her, He stared at her, putting his hands in his pockets. As he stood, he saw a look in her eyes, he saw a look he knew well, very well in-fact…

Hinata got herself together and stood to speak to him. She looked at him and she shot her face down and immediately started to apologies for knocking him down.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen. Shikamaru-san" she repeated over and over. She really was sorry, but it took a lot to be nice to day. She wasn't really saying all of them to Shikamaru, but to another. Another who was long gone. Repeating it again helped to keep her from running off to cry like she wanted to. She was not weak, but tired and wanted to be alone for awhile

He sighed at her politeness. "Hinata-San, it's ok, are you ok?"

She sighed for the ump-teeth time that day. Telling lies was very starring for a good-hearted soul like hers she looked back at him, and saw a look she could spot anywhere…

"Those eyes are like mine!"

She was started by this. She did not know him very well. From what she had herd from her friends though, she thought he was a lazy, ill-mannered, hear in the clouds (Literally) man, but in-fact he could, and looked to be more, she thought. She shook the thought off, finally answering his question.

"Yes, I am fine. Are you?" she asked in a nicer tone than she was felling.

He looked at her as she continued to looked down, razing a brow at her, he thought

"Why would she have eyes like that?" his stare did not go unnoticed though.

"Shikamaru-San, Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am fine, fine" his words went un-herd though

Hinata had stopped listening, lost again in her own thoughts.

Noticing this he tried to ask what was wrong. He didn't know why he felt like talking to her so much. They weren't really friends, but that look. He just felt like he should.

"Hinata-san, Hinata-san, HINATA-SAN!"

"Hu? oh, right, sorry, I must have gone off there"

His gaze tuned into an understanding loo "Now I know I am right. We have the same eyes indeed"

His muse was interrupted by Hinata.

Hinata was again apologizing for not listening, and she looked like she really just wanted to be left alone. Like she was trying hard to be nice, and polite, but her mind had her else where. And that place was not very nice. She looked like him.

Shikamaru looked at her and simply replied "we have the same eye's"

This answer took her for a loop

"What?" she asked

"We have the same eye's" he said again

Hinata was looking on him with an eyebrow raised" what do you mean? The same eyes?"

"We know pain" is all he said, with that he made his way to the Hokage's Mansion to get his new mission. Leaving a bewildered Hinata to walk back to her apartment to question his, well intuition at this point.

"Am I that obvious?" she thought as she closed the door. She sat on the couch, and thought about her loss.

"No, I am good at hiding it; he must know how I feel. I know he does, and we do have the same eyes" was her last though as emotional exhaustion claimed her.

Well if you like review, if not well I will have fun writing the rest. Please Review!!!

Luvs... THEBLK1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know the drill; I don't own yada, yada, yada!

"You are to go to the land of Blah, blah blah…" was all Shikamaru herd after awhile. He had been in the Hokage's office for forever; well at least it felt that way.

All she was doing was jabbering on about his mission in Amegakure. Like he didn't know what to do, he may be lazy, but he wasn't stupid. i mean it was just a diplomatic mission. he'd done them a thousand times. they just talk, and talk, and talk, till someone gives in, or gives up. they put him to sleep just thinking about it.he had retired from the Anbu Stratigic Council after 5 years of service, now he just did mission as needed. After she had finished his briefing, he left for the day. His mission starting tomorrow, he felt like just enjoying the rest of the day. He jumped atop the roofs of Konohagakure, leisurely leaping to his destination.

The sun was in mid day. He would have plenty of time to just stare into the sky and … his thought where interrupted by a howl.

"SHIKAMARU!!" yelled a very pissed looking Ino.

With a sigh he stopped, last time he tried to out run her when she was mad, let's just say he won't try it again.

She came down right next to him. Sitting, bring him down with her. After years together, Shikamaru could tell the problem by how she made first contact with him. Just a grab on the arm, no worries, a punch in the face very big worries, this was in-between. He was apprehensive but sat-up to listen anyway, in fear he might make it worse by doing otherwise.

"What up Ino?" he asked in his lazy tone, taking out a cigarette, he lit it as she began to speak.

"Well for one that, stop smoking"

He sighed at her millionth time attempting to make him quit.

"You caught me on my way home; I can do whatever I want." he replied.

"Well anyway, I had a fight with him again"

Ok so this wasn't a big deal, well not to him anyway, he just sat in silence, except for the occasional exhale of smoke.

"What did he do this time?" he asked. His tone that of boredom.

"Well, I came home early from my mission, and he wasn't home, so I went for a shower, when I got to the bathroom he was passed out in the bathtub. I turned it on to wake him up" she smirked at the thought.

Remembering last night (Finally) Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by her continuation.

"Then he yells and screams at me about it, so I yelled back. Then …"

He had stopped listening like five minutes ago. That's how it worked with Ino, he would just let her vent on him, work out her own problems, then take the credit for work he never did. She kept talking for a few more minutes, before he stopped her mid sentence,

"Ino, I know how are talks usually go, but I have something to say"

She quirked an eyebrow at this

"Yeah, what?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Look, last night we celebrated Sasuke's first baby, we all went home drunk. Accept Naruto thought, he left really drunk."

Ino's eyes got wide as saucer's

"You mean??"

"Yep, hate to burst your bubble, but that's where I left him, when I dragged his ass home, and that why you found him where you did" he said as he finished his cigarette.

"Oh no," she practically yelled as she dashed back to her apartment,

"thanks for telling me, ass"

"I herd that" he yelled at her retreating form, chuckling as he turned towards home. "Now, back to my original plan" he thought as he continued on his journey to his flat.

Once home he sat on his roof, staring at the clouds as they drifted by. He sighed as he took another drag off his cigarette.

"I still miss you" he said to himself "it never gets better, only easier to deal with" his words sounding sad, hurt, lonely.

He sat up to look over the edge of his roof. He lived on the outskirts of the village. Nothing but forest and meadows for miles. He liked the view and the area. Quiet, everyone mostly kept to themselves, very peaceful. On warm summer night he would sleep in a tree or in a meadow. No one around to bother him. Just him and the air, his eye's caught sight of something interesting. Walking down the path to one of his favorite particular spots was the on and only Hinata Hyuuga.

"What is she doing here" he thought.

He leapt up to jump off thee roof to ask her, but fell as he jumped off the roof. He caught himself before any thing bad happed, but landed awkwardly and loud enough to surprise Hinata. She jumped at his entry.

"Shikamaru-san?" she asked in a shocked tone

"Hello Hinata–san" he said putting on a fake smile for her.

"She must think I am stalking her" he thought to himself.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" she asked, perplexed by his awkward entrance.

"Oh right, I live just up the road. I say you from my rooftop. I just wanted to see where you where going." He said.

"There is a spot by the river I just love all year round" her voice soft, as she was trying to hide what Shikamaru already knew was there.

He stood up, dusting himself off. Usually Shikamaru was not one to talk very much, but those eye's. So full of poorly kept sadness, eye's so like his, he felt he need to know, needed to help her in some way. So he did the only thing he knew how to do.

"Hinata-san, if you need someone to talk to, I am here for you" he said in a very calm tone.

Her eyes gave her away once more,"how does he know?" she kept asker herself after she awoke and decided to take a walk. She had walked around for a little while before deciding to go to her favorite place to be alone. That's all she really wanted right now. Time alone, time to get herself together. I mean if a man she never even had a conversation with could tell how she really was, imagine what her close friends can see.

"No, thank you though" she politely said to his offer.

As she turned to continue on, his next words stopped her in her tracks

"It never gets better, only easier to hide from everyone."

She turned to look him dead in his eye, her own stern

"Would you like to walk with me?"

Dun-Dun-Dun, well that's all for now.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget, R&R

Luvs, theblk1


End file.
